Open Your Eyes
by tarabeara89
Summary: Ok, this is a HermioneRon fic, I'm such a sucker for em. Ron tells Hermione how he feels, does she accpet or reject him? How can she reject him with a rating like that?
1. Default Chapter

**Open Your Eyes**

_Ah, on the train again, heading to Hogwarts. A new year, with new opportunities, but what kind of opportunities is the question. Well, We'll just have to find out won't we?_

These were the thoughts going through Ron's head as he was looking for Harry in the crowd of students getting on the train. He snapped out of his reverie as he saw a boy with very untidy black hair.

"Hey Harry!" The boy with the untidy black hair, turned suddenly, and started to grin.

"Hey Ron, how's it been? Found a compartment yet?"

"Not yet, was just waiting for you. Have you seen Hermione yet?" Ron Said still looking around.

"You've got it bad, why don't you just tell her how you feel you big git."

"I am not a git!"

"I'm sorry to say, but you are." This came from Hermione who had snuck up behind them.

When the turned around to greet her, Ron heart started beating even more rapidly then normal. She had changed a lot over the summer. Her hair was no longer unruly, but tamed into soft brown ringlets. The sight of her made Ron melt. What she was wearing wasn't helping. A tight fitting, red, backless top, and hip-hugger jeans.

Hermione noticed his stare, and just stood there. Ron finally came back into consciousness and sputtered out, "Jesus Hermione, why the bloody hell u have to scare us like that for?"

"Ronald Weasly, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't –"

"-swear, I know, thank you mother."

"Ha! If I were your mother I would have walloped you over the head, but seeing as I'm not, I'll just leave it alone. Have you two found us a compartment yet?"

"Not yet. We were just waiting for you," Ron said, while he was walking down the aisle, to the back where they usually found their compartment. He did this because he could feel his ears turning red, and he was afraid he'd say something he didn't want to say......not yet at least.

They finally found a compartment, 2nd to last, which was empty. They all filed in, and put their trunks and things overhead, and sat down.

"So how was everyone's holiday?" Hermione kicked off the conversation with the usual question.

"Oh, not too bad, just the usual at the Burrow. Harry came over a few weeks after the holiday started, and the last couple of weeks he spent with Lupin, trying to figure out more about his parents you know."

"Oh really? Did you find out anything of importance?"

"Not really, at least nothing I didn't know before. Except for a few school stories and what not."

"Oh, I'm sorry you weren't able to find out more then that."

"Eh, it's alright. When I'm with Lupin, it's like I'm closer to my parents, so I'm just glad I had that."

The conversation about Harry's parents went on for a few more minutes, before the talk turned to Quidditch, like usual. So Hermione started to read one of her new school texts, so Hermione. After about an hour or so, everything got kind of quiet, and Harry decided to go find Ginny.

"I'll be back before the trolley gets here, just want a quick word with Ginny." You could hear Ron snort from his seat next to the window. Harry either didn't hear it, or decided to ignore it, because he left soon after.

"I still can't believe he's going out with my baby sister." This brought Hermione's nose out of her book.

"Oh come one Ron, they've been going out since the summer after fifth year, and you still can't get over it?"

"No, I can't. It's just weird. My best mate's dating my baby sister, I just still find it a little strange is all." At this Hermione shut her book and got up. Ron could just feel his heart rate quicken, and his ears turn red. How had she changed so much in one year? She took the seat in front of him. He looked up, and finally got a good look at her. She was so beautiful. Hermione felt his gaze, and fidgeted in her seat.

This brought Ron out of his reverie, and he looked into her deep chocolate eyes, and he could see something in them, but he wasn't quite sure what it was.

He thought to himself, _it's now or never._

"Hermione?"

"Yes Ron."

Ron took a deep breath, "can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Before he could stop himself, he was blurting everything out.

"Hermione, would you umm, would you, goowwifme..." He mumbled the last bit in a hurry.

"Excuse me, what?"

Ron took another deep breath, and said slowly, "Would you go out with me?"

Hermione just looked at him, Ron could feel his ears grow even redder.

"Umm, I'll take that as a no then..." He got up, and headed for the door, but before he could get there, Hermione stood up and threw her hands around his neck, catching his lips with hers. At first he was taken aback, and then he realized what had happened, and he put his hands on her waist, and kissed he back When she pulled away, he was a little disappointed, but he let her sit back down.

She sat in a chair, not making eye contact. Ron sat across from her, watching her.

"Umm, so, is that a yes then?" he said this with his heart-breaking smile. She looked up into his deep blue eyes. How could she resist? She stood up again, and sat next to him, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, it is." She said this with a sigh, and the sat there in a comfortable silence for a minute or two, until Ron spoke up.

"Umm, Hermione... would you mind if we tried that kiss again? I rather liked it." His voice shook slightly as he said it. Hermione smiled, and sat up so she could look at him properly. A strand of hair was in her eyes, and Ron always hated it, because it obscured her beautiful eyes. So he reached out and tucked it behind her ear, and he cupped her cheek with his hand. Hermione reached up and held it there for a moment, and while she did he leaned down and kissed her lips.

Already, Hermione knew she loved the feel of his lips, soft and gentle. It took her breath away. She could feel her want for him, and she wanted more, and she could tell that he did too. Just like he read her mind, he licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She immediately obliged parting her lips, and letting him explore her mouth. At first he was very soft and gentle, but then he started kissing her hungrily, like he couldn't get enough of her, and she loved that feeling.

She then felt his hands start to move up, then going inside of her shirt, and caressing her flat stomach with his hands. She moaned in the back of her throat, and this made Ron go crazy with desire, and he moved his hands up farther. This made her moan even more, and she put her fingers through his hair, twirling it with her finger. When he was about to pull off her bra she pulled away.

Ron just stood there, a little perplexed, until he looked at the door, and saw Harry's shadow. He quickly realized why she stopped and tried to fix his hair, while she tried to fix her shirt, and got it to look normal as soon as he opened the door, but poor Ron was still trying to fix his hair when Harry sat next to him.

"Hey mate, what have you two been doing?" looking at his hair, "Snogging behind my back?" Ron and Hermione looked at each other, and quickly looked away before they started laughing. Harry noticed this, and looked at them both open mouthed.

"You did?! Bloody hell! I was wondering when you two would admit you fancied each other."

"Wait, you knew? How could you know? Did Ginny talk to you? Of course she did, she is your girlfriend. Oh Ginny never could keep anything from her boyfriends."

During her rant, Harry just looked at her with an amused expression. "Well, if you two have more snogging to do, I'll leave you alone, and go spend some more time with Ginny." At this Ron shot his head up.

"No, thank you Harry. We're not going to make you leave so we can snog."

"Alright then." Ron just glared at him for a moment, and then winked at Hermione, making her smile, and bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. He loved the way she did that. Just then the trolley showed up, and they ate their cauldron cakes, and pumpkin juice the rest of the way to the Hogwarts in silence.

A/N Hey, this is my first Fan Fic, please press the little purple button over there, and tell me what you thought of it, flames welcome.


	2. On the Train

**Open Your Eyes**

**A/N: **thnx for the reviews, even though I only got three, I still appreciate it.

They finally rolled into view of the castle, and they all felt like they were home. Hermione realized that she had to change into her robes, and Harry had already left to find Ginny, and help her with her luggage. She was sitting with Ron, but didn't want to move, she felt so comfortable just sitting with him, and she didn't want to fight the rush to the bathrooms to get dressed, so she spoke up, "Ron?"

"Yeah Hermione?"

"Umm, well, we're almost to the caste, and I haven't changed yet, and I don't want to get caught in the rush for the bathrooms, so... would u mind if I just changed in here? You can just turn around, so you don't get caught in everyone outside." She said this all very fast, and finally stopped to wait for an answer.

He just looked at her flabbergasted, and nodded his head without speaking, and he went to stand by the door. Hermione giggled to herself, and went to the other end of the compartment. When she was half way dressed, with her top off, the curiosity was driving Ron crazy, so being a guy, he went with his curious side, and took a quick peek.

When he looked at her he could feel the blood rush downward. She was having trouble with one of her buttons, so he stole another peek, but it lasted a little longer, and he did it again. He couldn't contain himself, so he almost silently walked up behind her, and put his arms around her waist, she gasped in surprise, but after she looked at the reflection in the window, her face broke out in a smile. She had fantasized about this type of thing happening for so long, and she wasn't going to pass it up.

_I mean come on, it's your final year, do something thoughtless for once._

This thought went through her head as she turned around to face him. She couldn't stop grinning when she looked up into his deep blue eyes. She could drown in those eyes. Not their usual bright blue, they had a darker look in them, something she'd seen many times before, but never thought anything of it, but now she new it was his hunger for her. She reached her hands up to his neck, and entwined her fingers in his hair. Ron loved when she did that.

He leaned down, and caught her lips with his. Their tongues immediately started teasing each other. Ron's hand almost immediately went up to her bra's clasp, and unsnapped it, tossing it into a chair. While his lips went to the nape of her neck where her shoulder and neck connected, slowly kissing down to her collarbone. Hermione moaned out in pleasure, and she could feel Ron's smile on her skin, and he went lower, kissing between her breasts, and then sucking on her left breast, teasing her peaked nipple with his tongue.

Hermione gasped in shock, but then moaned even louder, whispering his name.

"Ohh, Ron..."

She reached down and tugged on his shirt, showing she wanted to take it off. He pulled away and threw it off quickly, going right back to her breast, this time her right.

_Wow...Quidditch has done his body good, _she laughed to herself. She felt up and down his toned chest. Not bulky, but just enough muscle to look so sexy. She loved his defined six-pack. She felt down farther, playing with the elastic on his boxers, making even more blood rush downward. She was driving him crazy.

_If we don't stop soon, I don't think I'll be able to stop. _ Just then they heard people yelling outside their door, signaling that they were at Hogsmeade Station. Ron pulled back reluctantly, and licked his lips, kissing Hermione on the lips quickly.

" Hurry, it won't look good on your record if the Head Girl doesn't show up for her own duties," He gave her a quick smile, and grabbed their luggage from the racks, while she put her top back on, and finished buttoning up her school blouse.

" Right, are you ready? We need to go help the midgets."

"Ron! Don't call them midgets!"

"It's not my fault they're so tiny," She just gave him a playful glare, and went through the door. When they got off the train, Harry was waiting for them, Ginny on his right. Everyone had already gone.

"I was wondering when you too would get off, thought we lost you."

Hermione didn't notice the wink he gave Ron. "Oh bugger, this stupid pin wont hang straight."

"You are too perfect Hermione," he said with a aggravated sigh, "that pin is perfectly straight, I promise."

He smiled that heart-breaking smile at her, and she stopped fidgeting with it. They rushed over to the last carriage, and as soon as everyone was settled, the carriage took off towards the castle. They were all pretty quiet, until the carriage came to a sudden stop, throwing Hermione on top of Ron. They just sat there for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. Until they heard some clear their throat.

"Ahem...I'm pretty hungry, can we get to the feast already?" This broke them out of their reveries, and Hermione got up to follow Ginny and Harry, looking down, to cover her creeping blush. Ron finally followed Hermione, heading into the Entrance Hall, putting his hands in his pockets to hide the slight bulge.

A/N: Sorry to the people that reviewed, I would thank you, but I accidentally deleted your messages. I'm really sorry, but to anyone who hasn't reviewed yet, hurry up and press that little purple button over there. Flames welcome......


End file.
